


Control

by DarthLuffy



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode 3x05, Extra Scene, F/F, Gen, Hizzie - Freeform, Hope Josie and Lizzie are actually all in a scene together! And talk!!!, Hope needs therapy, Hosie, Hurt/Comfort, I do love subtext, alot of it, but yeah not to romantic this time, there's some hizzie subtext though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthLuffy/pseuds/DarthLuffy
Summary: Hope decides she's had enough of the magical therapy box of trauma inducing simulations. So she enlists Lizzie's help to destroy it. And has a talk about just why she's been so distant with the twins since returning to the school.An extra scene set after the end of 3x05.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 17
Kudos: 56





	Control

**Author's Note:** Finally we got a decent episode! I was starting to worry. Anyways extra scene set after the end of 3x05. It was supposed to a nice, light, humorous scene... that didn't really happen. But hey, Hope, Josie and Lizzie are all in the same room. And talk to each other. That's more than your getting on the show.

**Control**

"Hey," Hope said from the doorway of Josie and Lizzie's room, getting the twins to look over to her in surprise. They had barely seen the tribrid since having their memories restored, and now she had come to them, carrying a rather large box for some reason. "Think you could help me with something?"

"Sure," Josie answered instantly, smiling at Hope.

"Actually it's Lizzie's help I need," Hope clarified, giving Josie an apologetic look as the brunette's face fell.

"I'm guessing it's something do with that box you're carrying?" Lizzie said from where she was seated on Josie's bed. It looked familiar for some reason, but given how many dusty possibly magical boxes there were around school she wasn't sure. "I have so many jokes I want to make but..."

"Yeah, don't," Hope warned, her eyes flashing gold for just an instant. Seeing Lizzie's eyes widen she averted her gaze, forcing herself to get her temper back under control. "Look, just help me destroy this damn thing."

"Isn't that the therapy box?" Josie asked, her head tilted as she took a closer look at it.

"Yep, your dad thought it'd help me find a way to..." Hope said, before trailing off. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. I just want the damn thing in pieces."

"Given how well it went last time I'm shocked you didn't kick Dad's ass for even suggesting using it," Lizzie said, getting up and taking the box from Hope.

"Yeah, well I was going to but he managed to talk me into trying it," Hope said, pissed at herself for going along with it. She had known it was a bad idea. "So I kicked his ass after I got out."

Josie and Lizzie both froze at that, turning to look at Hope wide eyed. "Oh, relax. I put him back together," Hope said, brushing off their concerns. Honestly, she'd only cracked a few ribs. A drop of blood had been more than enough to set him right.

"Worse than fifties noir bullshit?" Lizzie asked, looking over the box and seeing a few cracks on it already. She should probably be more concerned about Hope and her dad fighting but she wasn't. Hope wouldn't have come here if she had actually hurt him.

"Eighties slasher flick. I spent the entire time running around screaming while the rest of you were murdered," Hope answered, focusing on the less upsetting part of the simulation. Which was pretty fucked up on it's own now that she thought of it.

"Ouch, did I at least get a cool role?" Lizzie asked, kinda curious. Last time she'd gotten to be a movie star. A drunken, C-list movie star that was almost repeatedly murdered but still a movie star.

"I'm pretty sure if there had been actual credits you would have been Dead Slut #1," Hope replied, smiling slightly for the first time as Lizzie scoffed at her answer.

"Does that mean I was Dead Slut #2?" Josie asked, a disappointed pout on her face. It'd make sense if her and Lizzie had similar roles after all.

"No, that was definitely Ethan," Hope answered, thinking on it for a second. Besides Landon, Ethan had clearly been the least like his actual persona. "You were... just you. I mean, yeah, scared, bad eighties hair version of you, but still you."

That seemed to appease Josie, even while Lizzie rolled her eyes. She hadn't really let herself think about the way her subconscious had framed everyone. Ethan was obvious, and Lizzie was clearly the best friend role that she would have assumed Josie would fill. Josie was the one that was different, as it was clear that she subconsciously disapproved of the way Josie had sealed her magic and was running from it. Which she was kinda mad with herself for doing, as it wasn't her place to judge what she was doing. She just wished Josie had talked to her before doing it. Or at all really, as they had barely spoken since she'd gone into her subconscious.

"Why does she get to be herself while I'm stuck being the dead girl?" Lizzie whined, glaring over at her sister. "I thought we were closer than that."

"Didn't you call her your 'frenemy' just this morning?" Josie asked, smirking as she saw her twin squirm.

"Yeah, in jest. Obviously," Lizzie retorted, glaring at her sister for bringing that up. It was easier for her to just tell herself that Hope was her friend/nemesis. When she tried to actually sort her feelings out it became messier. It was easier to just leave it like that. "Anyways, we're way off track. You need my help to destroy this?"

"Yeah, once you siphon the magic I'll take care of the rest," Hope answered, almost having forgotten why she had first come here. Lizzie was always good at that, at pulling her attention from where it was supposed to be.

"Wait, so why not just destroy it yourself then?" Josie asked, wondering why Hope was bothering having Lizzie siphon it first. It wasn't like Lizzie needed the magic for anything right now.

"I'd love too. Unfortunately it is a powerful supernatural artifact. So just hitting it isn't enough," Hope said, that being why she had come here. It wasn't dark magic or anything so there was no harm in Lizzie siphoning out the magic. Then she could pound it into pieces.

Lizzie's gaze narrowed suspiciously at that, "Yeah, not buying that. You're Hope freaking Mikaelson. You should be able to turn this thing into ashes."

Hope winced at that, not having expected Lizzie to call her out. She was right of course, it didn't really matter how well Vardemous had made the box, if she wanted it destroyed she could destroy it. "I don't really trust myself right now," Hope said finally, taking a seat on Lizzie's empty bed.

"I'm afraid that with the way I feel right now, if I use a spell strong enough to destroy it that I'll lose control," Hope admitted, only doing so because she knew that if anyone understood it'd be Josie and Lizzie.

"Is it because of the purge spell?" Josie asked softly, worrying about Hope suffering the aftereffects from using such a powerful dark magic spell.

Hope just looked at Josie in confusion, before realizing why she had asked. That got her to laugh a little, a hollow sounding thing that did little to ease Josie's concerns. "No, something like that is nowhere near enough to effect me," Hope answered, shaking her head a little. "No, I just... I've had a hard time keeping my emotions under control lately."

Ever since waking up from going into Josie's subconscious really. It had been drilled into her by Freya ever since she had first started learning magic that she had to keep her emotions under control. But that control had been erratic for awhile now. To the point that she wondered if the real reason the school had yet to re-open was because Alaric was afraid of what she might do to the students.

"Is that why you've been hiding from us?" Lizzie asked bluntly, gaze drilling directly into Hope's. It had taken Josie barely a day to teach Hope the purge spell, and since then they'd seen her maybe twice. She had either been away from the school with their dad or literally locked up in her room.

"...yes. I was afraid I'd hurt you," Hope admitted truthfully, almost surprised with herself as she did. She usually wasn't so honest, especially when it came to something like this.

"Hope, you wouldn't hurt-" Josie started to say before Hope cut her off.

"Really? Do you really think that?" Hope said harshly, not even sure why she was doing so. It just bothered her to hear Josie defending her when she didn't even trust herself. "I've been on the verge of snapping since Landon died. And the only way I could make sure I didn't hurt someone was to stay away."

"Hope, you could have come to us. To me," Lizzie said, a sad expression on her face. She thought that Hope would have known that. Known that she could count on them.

"Lizzie... you've seen what happens when I let my control slip," Hope reminded her. And that had only been a fraction of what she could really do. Lizzie had once said that she was ticking time bomb, but that was honestly an understatement. Given what she was capable of it just calling her a bomb didn't do it justice.

When it had become too much a few days after losing Landon, she'd gone out to the land her family still owned in Mystic Falls, deep into the forest to let loose. Even she had been shocked at what she had done, as everything within a hundred yards had been leveled. If that happened here she'd kill everyone she loved still. She couldn't let that happen, "Lizzie, I love you... but you say whatever you think. And if you had said the wrong thing, at the wrong moment... I don't want to hurt you." She couldn't be responsible for killing yet another person she cared for.

Lizzie didn't say anything at that, not knowing how to respond. Looking over to Jo for support she just got a head shake in response, Josie clearly not knowing to say either. They weren't unfamiliar with Hope's struggles, both having a fear of losing control and hurting those they loved, albeit for different reasons. But they also needed to siphon magic first to use it, so there was a limit to the damage they could cause. With Hope that wasn't the case, and if she truly felt that she wasn't safe to be around... it was hard to say that she was wrong, as much as they might wish too.

Letting out a sigh Lizzie silently siphoned the magic from the therapy box, hands glowing softly with orange light while Josie and Hope watched. It was awkward, as it took nearly a minute to fully drain it, while none of them seemed to know what to say in the meantime. "There, one formerly magical box," Lizzie said as she finally drained the last of the magic from it.

"Thank you Lizzie," Hope said, standing up from where she set and taking the box from Lizzie. Not really knowing what to say she just gave Lizzie a small smile, before turning to leave.

"Hope, wait. Are you sure you don't want to stay here tonight?" Josie asked, not wanting Hope to just leave. It was obvious she was hurting, and she didn't want her to have to go through it alone.

"Thank you, but I can't. I'm... not safe to be around right now," Hope answered, giving the twins one last empty smile before leaving their room. She wasn't even planning to stay at the school tonight, instead heading out to the Mikaelson manner so that if she did breakdown there wouldn't be anyone caught in the fallout.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Josie asked her sister after Hope left, moving up on the bed so they were laying beside each other.

"It's Hope. She always is," Lizzie replied, trying to mask her own concern. Not that she was really able to, it was obvious to her twin that she was just as concerned as she was. But there wasn't anything they could do at the moment. The best they could hope for was to be there for Hope when she would let them, once she was convinced that she wasn't a danger to be around anymore.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, like I said, not as fun as originally planned. But I do like trying to make these extra scenes match with the episode. And since it'll be awhile until the next episode I'll probably write a few more fics between now and then. Maybe a version of Hope's return to the school that goes wrong. Anyone up for Hope vs the entire Salvatore School? May do that. Anyways leave comments, kudos, the usual. Also I totally did a better job of "magical trip through subconscious revealing how deeply damaged Hope is", so check out _What's Left Inside_ if you would like to see that. 


End file.
